Simplemente Naruto
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Rubio, hiperactivo y escandaloso. Ése era Naruto... Simplemente Naruto. Sus ojos azules reflejaban esperanza e ilusión, jamás rendición.


_**Simplemente Naruto**_

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Autora: **Aiko Amori**

Personajes: **Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki**

Fecha de publicación: 16 de marzo de 2010

**Resumen: **Rubio, hiperactivo y escandaloso. Ése era Naruto... Simplemente Naruto.

**Nota**: Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sakura.

* * *

Música: **Ojos de cielo —**El sueño de Morfeo

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**iempre había considerado a Naruto Uzumaki un idiota. No, error. Corrección: Aún sigo considerando un tonto a Naruto.

Pero había un pequeño cambio de mi percepción de aquella palabra asignada a mi compañero de equipo. No era un completo idiota, como había pensado con anterioridad; cuando tendría unos doce años de edad. Bien, sé que no ha transcurrido mucho tiempo, pero éstos cuatro años han sido lo suficientes para evolucionar mi definición respecto a Naruto.

Y no entiendo porqué. Hacía algunos años miraba a Naruto sólo cómo un cero a la izquierda: me molestaba, pero trataba de ignorarlo cada vez que me era posible. Cuando lo fui conociendo mejor se fue convirtiendo en un amigo, tengo que reconocer, un muy buen amigo. Claro que nunca se lo he dicho. Cada día era más difícil ignorarlo, por que a pesar de que una gran parte de mí estaba renuente a establecer algún tipo de relación con él, otra pequeña parte en mi interior ansiaba completamente lo contrario, aunque ni yo misma quisiera admitirlo.

Una mañana que esperábamos a Kakashi-sensei para entrenar, Naruto me comentó:

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan?

Su estridente voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, así que contesté con voz fastidiada.

—¿Qué?

—Adivina—medio susurró. Con aquel timbre de voz tan escandaloso que tenía, era casi imposible pensar que él pudiera musitar. Alcé el rostro y miré sus vivaces ojos azules relucientes y su ancha sonrisa de dientes blancos, con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Para nada me gustaba que se pusiera a ser el gracioso conmigo.

—No estoy para adivinanzas, Naruto. Dilo ya.— mascullé, mirando de reojo a un Sasuke inmóvil, para nada interesado en la conversación entre Naruto y yo.

—Nada.— ensanchó más su sonrisa —como si pudiera hacerlo aún más— y fingió desinterés.

Me picaba, oh sí, claro que lo hacía. Haber cuánto le duraba el gustito.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Suéltalo ya.

Percibió mi furia. Le encantaba hacerme rabiar, eso que ni duda. Pero ahora, ¿a quién le salía el tiro por la culata?

—Que estás muy linda. —repuso. Pensé que nuevamente era otra de sus bromas, pero miré que hacía la cabeza para otro lado y, si no estaba alucinando, un ligero rubor se había posado en sus mejillas bronceadas. Lo más seguro es que no hubiera dormido bien y empezaba a desvariar.

Me quedé pasmada durante una fracción de segundo, pero luego tragué saliva y repliqué:

—Deja de decir tonterías.

En aquellos momentos a quien deseaba oír decir esas mismas palabras era a Sasuke. Solamente me interesaba Sasuke y nadie más. ¿Cómo podía Naruto ocupar un lugar que ya estaba reservado para alguien más? Y si así fuera, aún me negaba a ver la realidad. Imaginaba que Naruto bromeaba sobre estar enamorado de mí. No me había declarado su amor o algo parecido, pero para nadie pasaba desapercibido ese hecho. Para nadie, excepto para mí.

Yo continuaba pensando en Sasuke. Y pensé en él incluso después de que se marchara de la villa.

Supliqué a Naruto para que lo trajera de vuelta. Fue un acto egoísta, lo sé; pero en esos momentos no era capaz de distinguir aún si un tren pasaba por encima de mí. Él me prometió que lo traería de vuelta y, cuando escuché sus palabras, mis lágrimas incesantes por fin cesaron por un momento y le agradecí. Me hizo sentir más calma, confianza. Confianza en él. No supe en qué momento me empecé a sentir tan tranquila con él. Fue así, imperceptible, como si eso fuera inevitable.

Era irónico pensar en ello cuando me lo planteaba. ¿Cómo me logré relacionar con Naruto, cuando era lo que según yo, menos deseaba?

Naruto iba a ir en busca de Sasuke. Sabía que no sólo lo hacía por mí, sino por él. Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Cuando la villa se vio atacada frente a una terrible amenaza, llamé con desesperación a Naruto.

¿Por qué?

Ni yo misma lo sabía. Naruto fue la primera persona que pasó por mi mente en un momento de angustia.

Recordé las palabras que había pronunciado Naruto años atrás.

—_Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke. ¡Es una promesa de vida!_

—_Mantendré mi promesa, Sakura-chan. ¡Lo juro!_

—_Yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras. ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!_

A pesar de la tristeza y el dolor, Naruto sostenía esa sonrisa inquebrantable.

Veo sus ojos azules y veo en ellos esperanza, ilusión. Jamás rendición.

Él es mi mejor amigo. Él es la persona en la que más confío. Él es un sol, por que irradia luz por todas partes. Él es un idiota, pero un idiota con valor. Él es hiperactivo, pero es la persona en la que más confío. Ya lo dije ¿no? Bueno, pues me gustó como sonó. Él es simplemente **Naruto**. _Mi _**Naruto**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: ¡Eaaa! Mi primer NaruSaku. Ya tenía tiempo queriendo hacer uno y hasta hoy se me hace, justo cuando debería estar en brazos de Morfeo. Bien, ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿les gustó? Espero que así sea n.n. Espero disponer de más tiempo para hacer más oneshot´s. Ya me tengo que ir a dormir u.u.

Se cuidan muchísimo y que Dios los bendiga.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
